Mission with Allen
by cute writer
Summary: Allen has been found by Cross but not travel with him? Where will he stay? What will happen to him? Will the Order be the same as we know or will it change?


What if Allen Walker has a weak body eventhough he posses innocent in his arms since birth? What if he's not suitable to be take around the world as the canon when Cross find him? Will Allen still become Cross appreantice or go with the Earl?

Allen just destroyed Mana and collaped when Cross come. The earl had escaped when he saw his newest Akuma has been destroyed and the boy collapsed. Cross then take the uncouncious boy to a house that owned by a women who support the order. After a few days uncouncious, Allen wake up but he's unresponsive and often walk without any direction as if he's guided by invisible man. They tried to do any thing to make the boy response to them but it's a very slow progress.

After months of effort, Allen finally response to them and make progress of recovery. Cross want to take him around to do his duty but they soon found Allen has a fragile health and easy to contract any disease as long as it's not genetic so he put him in the mother's care as he couldn't take him. He also leave Timcanpy to him with a letter to be given to any finder or exorcist that come to take Allen to the Headquaters as when he's about to go, Allen down with fever and he couldn't wait any longer. He's man with debt collector at his trail.

Few years later, a group of finder come to rest after long day of gathering information about missing people in the village. In the middle of the night, a group of Akuma come to attack the house. After all Allen's innocent still attack the Akuma around the village. They wanted to kill the one who killed the Akumas along with other humans to evolve. They're thinking of ways to defend them when a suddenly the Akuma began to destroyed. The mother and Baba just sit there while the finders began to inspect and searching for the source.

After all Akuma destroyed, a small child around 7 with red white hair walk to the house with blood in his body and hair. The finders tensed thinking it's an Akuma. The mother just sigh and go inside the house while Baba go to the boy ignoring the finders' protest. He knell in front the boy whom stopped after Baba reach him in the garden.

"Allen-kun, where did you go? You should be back hours ago." He scold him.

The boy identified as Allen just quiet and hug Baba hiding his face. Baba just sigh and hug the boy before stand with the boy in his arms "You're lost, right?" he said. The boy tensed for a moment before hug Baba even thighter and mumble answer that muffled. "Hai... Hai... You're not lost. Let this meanie Baba clean you. You're cold and flushed a little. May be another fever?"

The boy finally reveal his face to the finders when he unhide his face to plead "No. I am clean. And i don't need bath."

"Of course you need bath. Little boy needs to bath before dinner and bed."

"I am 10. I am big boy." He argue weakly as his face flushed more.

"But big boy also needs bath. Mother and I had taken our bath. If not, we can't have dinner."

"Meanie Baba." Allen pout while resting his head on Baba's broad shoulder and let him to be carried to his hated bath .

After dinner which the finder find awark as the boy eat rather lot for his size. They couldn't believe the small boy had been 10 as his body quite small like 7 years old boy and he had been an accomodator for years until they saw Timcanpy, the golem of missing general Cross, stay in the boy's white hair and the short letter from him.

'To any whom saw Allen,

The chibi is an accomodator I found. He has weak body so I leave him in the mother's care. Take him to the headquater with you.

Cross'

Allen is taken to the headquater as Cross' request and the mother's blessing. On their journey back to the headquater, Allen had to destroy few Akumas that attack them and down with fever a few times. As they're quite close to the headquater and Allen is small and light, they take him to the headquater warped like a caterpie as he's recovering from the high fever.

In front of the gate, the gatekeeper scan them and scream murder when he scan Allen's curse eye. The finders panic when Kanda attack with his sword. They scream and try to protect Allen while yelling that he's not Akumas and a disciple of general Cross waving around the letter that Cross had written. Kanda pause for a while before snatch the letter and read the content before he scream murder at the gatekeeper.

The finder separate, the one holding uncouncious high fevered Allen goes to the infirmary, one report to Komui, the supervisor of the headquater, the others go rest.

The head nurse looks at Allen whom had wake up dazely. As she's the only one around close enough to be hold, he grab her hand and doesn't let go when she try to. He even whimper in his sleep when she try to force his hand let go her arms. Having a soft spot for children, she stop and let him hold her hand. The finder just chuckle and told her "The mother said that Allen-kun is a cuddler. He won't let go anything he hold when he sleep. She gave him a plush doll to hold in his sleep."

"[sigh] Fine. At least he's sleeping and quite light." Holding him up as she doesn't want her hand to go numb from the uncomfortable position they're held.

"How is he?" Komui come to the infirmary.

"He's fine. You want to take him to Hevlaska?"

"Yes. It's the procedure after all."

"He's still sleeping and won't let me go." The head nurse said showing the sleeping child that had grabbed her uniform instead of her hand now and won't let go.

"You could come and take him to Hevlaska. There're no patient in the infirmary now, right?"

"Fine. Lead the way." She said while covering the child with blanket to keep him warm.

They walk in silence with occasional stares from the member they passed. After all, it's not every day you see the head nurse walk with a bundle in her arms far from the infirmary or cafetaria and with Komui of all people.

"We're here. Hevlaska, how is he?"

A white glowing snake like women appear and spread her tetacles towards the sleeping boy. She want to hold the boy up, but his hold of the nurse arms prevent it. With a few attempt form her and the head nurse, he let go and up in Hevlaska embrace and head to head with her and tentacle around his arms. He give grunt of discomfort and grimace but doesn't wake up.

"He does has an innocent in his left arm. 2%... 16%...32%...62%...82%... 90%... The maximum resonance is 90%. Allen Walker, his innocent will give birth to the Destroyer of Time." She said while lowering him back to the head nurse hold whom cover him with blanket once more.

"I don't quite understand but new exorcist with quite high resonance. Welcome to Black Order, Allen-kun."

Allen began his life in the headquater. He's rarely sent to mission as his body is frail, so he's mostly stay and help around the headquater. If he's sent to mission, the finder accompany him will be given specific extra box with precaution how to handle his health. His lost episodes is famous so they had given him an extra care. If he hadn't return to his room or cafetaria by 6 or dinner at the lastest, anyone who saw him are to take him there or a search party arrange if no one take him by dinner.

Lenalee, whom had taken shine to Allen when she met him, often spent time with him making Komui jealous. But he couldn't sent his crazy robots or do anything crazy to Allen. He aware of his health and his popularity among the members. Allen's small slender body, feminime traits, naive, cheerful, kind and loving persona had made him mascot and popular among the members along with Lenalee, the mascot before his arrival. Besides, Lenalee will hate him if Allen hurt by him.

Slow but sure, Allen worm his way in the members' heart. Even the cold blodded looner Kanda show him affection though he'll deny it if you said it to his face. You'll see him allow Allen hug him or sit beside him in few occacion, a gesture not even Lenalee allowed to do. Komui whom will always show his sister complex whenever Allen with her, slowly not showing it if it's not too intimate. He began to view him like little brother like anyone else and quite protective of him, but not enough to be considered brother complex. Only boderline.

When Lavi and Bookman joined about 2 years since Allen join, they're quite surprised to find a feminime boy [They're not fooled as they had to be observant to record history and many experience] with a plush bear wondering around in pajamas when Lenalee give them tour around the headquater.

"Allen-kun, what are you doing out of bed?" Lenalee run toward the boy and check his temperature.

"Eh? Lenalee-san? Okaeri." leaning againts her cold hand.

"Tadaima. You're lost again, Allen-kun?"

"No. I... Ano... I..." Allen hug his plush to hide his face while shuttering answer.

"Hai... Hai... Let's go back to the infirmary."

"I want my room. The head nurse let me." He gave her the puppy eyes.

"Fine. Come." She take his hand and lead him towards waiting Lavi and Bookman. "Gomene. Let's continue our tour and sent Allen-kun back to his room."

"He looks flushed." Lavi said noticing Allen's quite red flushed face.

"He's down with fever. Ah... This is Allen Walker, one of our exorcist. But he's mostly stand in the headquater, he has fragile health." Allen just nod at her introduction as greeting and hug his plush closer to as both new members stare at him.

"Let get him to bed. He seems tired." Lavi give Allen bridal style much to his protest after recovered the shock that Allen is an exorcist after all his body is weak which quite weird as they had gathered that he's a parasitic innocent user which require lots of energy.

"This way." She lead them towards his room which near the infirmary and quite far from their meeting place.

Soon Lavi and Bookman fall to Allen's charm too. But like Kanda, Bookman will denied it with all his might. After all, his duty is to record history first hand and to do so he doesn't need any attachment which his succesor, bookman junior or Lavi as he liked to be called as, had failed beautifully whom openly show it.

But you could see, he's more tolerable with Allen than the others. He's more careful of him which his reason if you ask, he's a fragile boy althought he's an exorcist. No need to add more injury than the inavoidable. They can't disturb history by harming him more than necessary.

As usual, there's job for the exorcist after a phenomenon confirmed by the finder and suspected that an innocent is involved. As there's no one except Lavi, Komui asked Allen to go with him. They're accompanied by 2 finders thoough usually only one accompany a group of exorcist to direct them. But as Allen come, there should be a care taker to take him away. They don't have to afraid of attack from akuma, as they had discovered that his innocent will move by itself to protect him from danger especially Akuma attack danger. A weird and never happen before phenomenon but they chalk it off as unknown innocent trait.

After the must jump to the train top of a moving train, they enter the reserved compartemen. The finder standing in front the compartement as usual, Allen taking a small nap though he's 12 already and quite angry when treated like a small child, Lavi just reading his asigned book from bookman. After hours journey by train, they arrive at the rumoured town, the town of Martel.

They're running as the finders stationed there not answer any call they made. Allen is running with them as his condition is fit and the finder has to piggy back a telephone box.

"Ne, Lavi-san. What did you think? The ghost..."

"We don't know. So we're checking it, right?"

"Ok. Ah... There's few Akumas in the city."

"Oh yeah, you could detect Akuma with you eyes. Come on."

"Hai."

They enter the city, defeat few Akumas and retrieve the protected ghost of Martel and a person with it. They also find a survivor from the Finder group before they take them to one of the house that intact and they told them their purpose and ask them to do as they're told.

"Ne... Doll-san, why does your eye bandaged?" Allen ask when they're having a dinner.

"Allen-kun, you're wrong. The ghost of..." the finder try to explain but was cut by said doll.

"Boy, how could you tell i am the doll? Guzol told you that he's the doll and the others believe it."

"Because, you're pretty but cold and I can heard Guzol-san cough so often. He's sick. We have to treat him."

"Boy, you're right." Guzol said while ruffling Allen's hair much to his chargin so he pout which make Guzol chuckle "You're right. Lala is the doll, the ghost of Martel. I am merely a human that stay with her. I am old, not sick. Could you let us stay together for few days more? I want to be the one who stop Lala. Please..."

"Anoo..." Allen gaze at Lavi and the finders uncertainly thought it's clear that he want to grant the request.

"Fine. I think we could spare few more days if we're careful." Lavi said in defeat the finders just nod or silent while Allen smile his innocent smile.

"Thank you." he gave them his thousand watt smile.

They have stayed at the town for 2 days now. They manage to kill few Akumas that had invade their place to take the innocent and learn the truth of ghost of Martel. That morning, Guzol had died and manage to take the innocent that work as Lala's heart so she stopped moving.

When they want to take it, one of the finders become an Akuma and attack to take the innocent in the container in Guzol's hand. Allen try to protect it as the one whom closer to the pair. Lavi try to kill it but the Akuma reviel his ability to imitate. He imitate Lavi and use his ability make him a difficult opponent.

Allen had taken the container form Guzol's hand and try to help while protecting it. He fight and his innocent evolve from a big clawed hand to a big gun. He manage to help Lavi to destroy the Akuma before a new Akuma appear and ready to impale Allen with it's sword. Allen whom freeze by the sudden attack and fatigue from fight could just stare while the others shout for him to move away. Suddenly his gun become a claw one again and kill the Akuma on it's own. After the Akuma destroyed, Allen lay uncouncious. His fatigue doesn't help his already fragile health.

"Allen-kun." Lavi shout while running to him. Hoping he's ok or at least just uncouncious. He had become his self proclaimed brother and quite protective one at that. He would blame himself if something happen while he's around him. It's like he had hurt him himself, though indirectly. It doesn't has anything to do with the others' punishment or anything when they learn it later... Not at all. He does it by his own free will and counciousness.

After he reach and check him, he sigh in relief. Allen just uncouncious and a little scratch here and there a little. Nothing serious and a good rest couldn't cure. Lavi take him bridal sytle as the container still in Allen's hold so nothing they need. He though the town will be the grave of the last human that had stayed with the doll of Martel.

"Come on. We're going home." He said to the last remaining finders that survive the mission and walk towards the station to go back to the headquaters.

The journey back spent with taking care of their wound with first aid they have and rest. Or uncouncious and taken care of for Allen's case, whom sleep the entire journey in Lavi's watchful eyes of the reserved first class train ride.

When they arrived at the headquater, Lavi immeadiately take Allen to the head nurse. After all, he still uncouncious and developed fever. The container of the innocent was taken to Hevlaska whom take it into her own body like the others that still hasn't found it's accomodator or not with the general whom roam around to find innocent and accomodator.

Lenalee whom had just return from her mission, heard that Allen had injured in his lastest mission. Her big sister instinct demand her to check him, which is what she does. She sigh in relief that it's nothing serious.

Lavi whom had submit their mission report to Komui return to check on Allen. When he saw Lenalee, he know that it will be a long night as he found that Lenalee just heard that Allen is injured. So it fall to him to right the any wrong perseption she has about the mission and Allen's injury. He kind of thanking any God and deities that let Kanda left just that morning before they returned or he would be explain with Kanda glare at him and make him chibified and trembling.

Yup...

A mission with Allen so far is good.


End file.
